Por Fin Junto A Tí
by Xyori Nadeshiko
Summary: No sé qué poner… Así que solo diré que es un Harco con menciones de Theo/Nev, Blaise/Ron y Pansy P/Hermione …..


**RESUMEN:**

No sé qué poner…

Así que solo diré que es un Harco con menciones de Theo/Nev, Blaise/Ron y Pansy P/Hermione

…..

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.  
Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

Por Fin a Tu Lado

Era una tarde de verano, Harry había decidido salir a dar un paseo por el lago, pues últimamente se sentía algo nostálgico, como si algo le faltase.

A pesar de haber ganado la guerra contra Voldemort, no podía dejar de pensar en las grandes consecuencias de la dichosa guerra de la cual el no eligió participar al contario casi fue obligado, pero que sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

La muerte de Fred, Dumbledore, a quien quería como a un abuelo, Snape, que a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban, comprendió que él solo lo hacía para protegerlo, también había muerto Ninphadora Lupin, antes Tonks, dejando al pequeño Teddy y a Remus solos, quien a las justas había podido sobrevivir. Todos lo creían muerto pero al parecer, ser un hombre lobo tenía sus ventajas.

Minerva McGonagal, era la nueva Directora de Hogwarts y había decidido que tenían que volver para que terminaran su educación, así que aquí estaban a tan solo unos días del inicio de 7° u 8° año en Hogwarts.

Él era el único que se encontraba en Gryffindor, sus amigos, algunos o estaban de luto o junto a su familia.

Hermione y Ron, habían terminado su relación, se dieron cuenta que no estaban enamorados que se querían pero solo como amigos.

Mientras Harry daba su paseo, había otra persona más específicamente un hermoso rubio platinado de bellos ojos grises plateados a quien le pasaba algo parecido pero a diferencia de nuestro ojoverde, Draco sí sabía a qué se debía su estado, y es que no había no había visto a su amado ojiverde, si amado, porque él se había enamorado de Harry en el mismo instante de su primer encuentro.

Pero le dolió tanto que Harry rechazara su amistad que juró hacerle la vida imposible, pues nadie rechaza a un Malfoy y además de esa forma tendría toda la atención de Harry, así como decían los muggles "así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro".

Pero el problema radica en que ahora ya no había motivo para pelear y eso le dolía mucho porque no hallaba la forma de acercarse a Harry sin que este pensara que le quiere maldecir.

Ambos iban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta estaban frente a frente y solo pudieron notarse cuando chocaron ocasionando que ambos cayeran, aunque de una forma un poco embarazosa para ambos, ya que Harry había caído sobre Draco.

Cuando reaccionaron ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Mientras Harry observaba los hermoso ojos grises plateados de Draco, quien estaba sumamente sonrojado por la posición en la que estaba y por como lo veía Harry pues los hermosos ojos verdes como el mismo avada lo veían muy atentamente y hasta podía notar diferentes sentimientos en ellos: asombro, anhelo, ¿amor? Draco no sabía si lo que veía era real o su amor por Harry le hacía ver lo que no era, y pues el realmente no deseaba ilusionarse.

–¡Potter! ¿Te podrías quitar? – le dijo de la forma más fría que podía, pues el tenerlo cerca le ponía muy nervioso.

-Eh..oh..p..perdón Dra… Malfoy – respondió reaccionando pero sin embargo sin quitarse.

-Bien, te perdono… –respondió con soberbia. –Pero podrías quitarte.

-Eh.. ¿Por qué?... – decía un Harry sin la menor intención de quitarse.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿¡Que no ves donde estas!? – Decía un sumamente avergonzado rubio.

-Por supuesto que si Draco. - Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Có..cómo me dijiste? – decía asombrado Draco.

-Draco… Draco.. me encanta llamarte así y por fin he descubierto que era lo que me faltaba – murmuraba Harry sin notar el asombro de Draco.

-¿Q..qué dices? ¿Qué te faltaba? – Preguntó anonadado el rubio

-Tú – respondió Harry completamente serio.

-¿C..cómo? –El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tu, lo que me hacía falta para estar completo eras tú, por fin comprendo que lo que sentía por ti no era odio, era todo lo contrario – seguía diciendo serio.

Draco estaba completamente rojo, no sabía si llorar con lo que oía, pero creyó que Harry solo lo decía para burlarse de él, que alguien le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos hacia el ojiverde.

-¿Quién te lo dijo, Potter? ¿Quién fue? – preguntó fríamente si dejar notar su tristeza.

-Eh.. ¿A qué te refieres Draco? – preguntó un confuso Draco.

-¡No, me llames así! Y dime, ¿¡quién fue el maldito que te dijo que estoy enamorado de ti!? ¿Quién fue? – dijo Draco llorando y muy enojado.

Harry se sentía que estaba flotando Draco, su Draco, le decía que también estaba enamorado de él, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó:

-¿Cuánto te dieron Potter? ¿Cuánto para que te burles de mi?

-Eh.. ¿De qué hablas Draco?

-¿De qué? Me preguntas. ¡Pues de tu broma! ¡De que más!

-¡No! No Draco, no es ninguna broma, ni nadie me había dicho nada, es más he estado estos días, solo, pensando en que era lo que me hacia sentir vacio, y ahora ya lo sé: me sentía así, porque ya no había forma de estar cerca de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry sonrió y le respondió

–Que te amo Draco, lo he hecho siempre, no me había dado cuenta antes porque siempre peleábamos y porque tenía a un loco detrás de mi cabeza, pero cuando noté que ya no tenía motivos para pelear contigo, me preguntaba cómo hacer para tener toda tu atención, para que no mires a nadie más que a mí.

Harry mientras iba diciéndole, se iba acercando cada vez más a Draco hasta estar casi unidos.

Draco estaba rojo, completamente rojo, no sabía qué decir y tener a Harry tan cerca no le ayudaba en nada.

-…Y, ¿qué me respondes Draco? ¿Quieres ser mi novio y en un futuro mi esposo?

-¡S..sí, sí, sí quiero! – Le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa el rubio.

Harry al ver la sonrisa de Draco no se pudo detener y le beso, un beso que inició despacio saboreando los dulces y suaves labios de SU rubio, si suyo, porque no permitiría que nadie excepto él mismo, tenga al rubio.

El beso se volvió apasionado, tanto que Harry le era casi imposible detenerse, pero debía hacerlo pues no quería que la primera vez de su rubio fuera en ese lugar donde alguien puede verles. Si se preguntan cómo Harry sabía que era la primera vez del rubio, pues es muy fácil, verán el condenado cof cof digo nuestro niño dorado a pesar de que aún no conocía sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, este (Harry) se la pasaba vigilándole y hechizando por "error" a cualquier pretendiente del rubio.

-Dr..Draco es..espera favor – dijo Harry con dificultad pues tener a su rubio así le hacia perder la cordura.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿No quieres? – decía un ruborizado rubio rezando para que Harry no se arrepintiera de pedirle ser su novio.

-Claro que quiero, amor, pero verás no deseo que tu primera vez sea en este lugar – se apresuró a decir no queriendo que su rubio pensara mal aunque éste ya lo estaba haciendo.

-A mí no me importa..., espera, ¿cómo sabes que es mi primera vez? –Preguntó curioso y sonrojado el rubio.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y desviar su mirada.

-¡¿Potter?! – amenazó Draco, pues quería oir lo que decía su novio.

-Ve..verás Draco es que cuando escuchaba que algún idi…chico decía que eras hermoso y que te invitaría a una cita, simplemente me enfurecía terminaba hechizándolo – respondió serio pero sonrojado, Harry.

-¿Celoso Potter? – Preguntó un sonriente y sonrojado Draco.

-C..claro que no – mintió.

-Entonces, no te importa si voy a ver a otro chi… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque Harry ya le estaba besando.

-No lo intentes Draco, tu eres mío, y al bastardo que ponga sus ojos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo sobre ti, sabrá porque fui yo quien derrotó a Voldemort –dijo completamente serio es que imaginar a su rubio con otro sacaba esa parte oscura de él, que trataba de esconder.

Draco le besó para calmarlo.

–No te preocupes Harry, yo solo soy tuyo como tú eres solo mío, porque si me engañas sabrás, lo que un Malfoy es capaz de hacer, cuando tocan lo que es suyo.

-Jamás lo haría Draco, te amo demasiado, para hacer eso.

-Más te vale Potter, estas advertido.

Harry sonrió y Draco le besó.

-Vamos Draco.

-Eh.. ¿a dónde?

-Ya verás…

Después de subir hasta el primer piso, donde llegaron a una pared vacía, luego Harry pasó 3 veces frente a ella y de pronto apareció una puerta.

-Me haces el honor – decía Harry mientras abría la puerta y hacía un arco en reverencia al rubio.

Draco entró a la habitación y se maravilló con ella pues era una hermosa combinación de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

De pronto escuchó la puerta cerrar, y siente que Harry le abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello, se da la vuelta para besar a su pareja, novio y prometido.

Se besaron tiernamente, al inicio, luego se fue haciendo apasionado, Harry mordió el labio de Draco, el cual se quejó con un pequeño quejido y Harry aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

Poco a poco se iban acercando a la cama, que había aparecido, Harry en ningún momento dejó de besar a su novio pero eso no quería decir que sus manos se estaban quietas, al contrario no dejaban de tocar la suave y tersa piel del rubio.

Dejó de besarle para pasar a saborear la piel de su cuello, con su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la piel y Draco no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir.

-Ah..ah..ah Ha..Harryy ahhhh.

-Ah..Draco ah eres ah tan delicioso ah…no ah no sabes cuánto te amo ..aah.

-Ah Sí, lo sé ah po..porque yo ahhhh te amo tanto ahh o más que tú a mí ahh,

Harry fue quitándole la ropa hasta tenerle completamente desnudo y a su merced.

-Harry no me mires así, decía sonrojado Draco al ver como Harry se había quedado mirándole contemplando todo su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Por qué? Si eres simplemente hermoso Draco. – Le contestó Harry, para después volver a besarle y comenzar a quitarse la ropa, mostrando su gran miembro erecto, lo que hizo sonrojar furiosamente a Draco y sus ojos mostraron una gran lujuria, poco a poco y a gatas, Draco se acercó al gran miembro con timidez comenzó a tocarle – ah – haciendo a Harry suspirar, comenzó a lamerlo poco a poco y como si de una paleta se tratase, luego se lo puso en la boca intentando que todo entrara que "lastimosamente" su pareja estaba bien dotada jeje.

Harry se sentía en las nubes del cielo, tan cálido y tan caliente, y eso que Draco solo le estaba dando una mamada, buena la mejor mamada de su vida y para ser principiante lo hacía muy bien y si seguía así terminaría corriéndose en la boca del rubio y eso no lo podía permitir él quería correrse, sí, pero dentro de su novio.

… Dr..Draco, de..detente porque ya no aguanto y no quiero correrme aún – al terminar de decir eso cogió al rubio y le beso, mientras dirigía sus dedos a la virgen entrada de su rubio, el cual al sentirlo se tensó pero como Harry aún le besaba se le olvidó de la intrusión rápidamente.

Harry le preparaba primero con un dedo, luego ingreso el segundo al cual Draco se quejó, así que comenzó para distraerlo comenzó a besarle, al ver que su novio estaba relajado ingreso el tercer dedo, ante esto Draco no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de dolor, Harry espera un momento antes de continuar preparando y ensanchando la entrado del rubio, después al ver que ya estaba lo suficiente preparado, que quita sus dedos haciendo que Draco de un quejido de protesta de parte de Draco.

-Tranquilo amor, que viene lo mejor.

Sin dejarle contestar empieza a ingresar primero despacio pero al ver que a su pareja le dolía más, decidió entrar de una sola vez, ante aquello Draco se quejó fuertemente, pero Harry no se mueve, espera a que Draco se acostumbre a él, aunque lo que más deseara fuese penetrar fuertemente a su pareja. Cuando Draco se sintió relajado movió sus caderas dándole a entender a Harry que se moviera, y Harry no se hizo esperar, comenzó con unas embestidas leves, que poco a poco se volvías más salvajes y dándole al punto donde Draco veía muchas luces.

–Ah...ah… ..ah eres tan…tan estrecho, ahhh que bien se siente estar dentro de ti, Draco.

Las envestidas eran cada vez más profundas que no notaron cuanto tiempo llevaban en ello, aunque realmente no les importaba. Cuando notaron que estaban a punto de venirse gritaron el nombre del otro

-¡Harry!/¡Draco! ¡Te amo!

Terminaron completamente agotados pero muy felices pues ahora estaban juntos y nadie los iba a separar. Draco estaba muy cansado así que se acurrucó en los brazos de su pareja que sonrió al verlo y poco a poco durmieron.

Draco al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación y comenzó a llorar creyendo que Harry solo lo había usado por una noche, de pronto oyó la puerta abrirse vio a su moreno y corrió hacia el sin darse cuenta que este traía comida, Harry maniobro para evitar derramar el desayuno de su pareja, dejo las bandejas y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando de pronto escuchó a su rubio llorar y eso le asustó.

-Draco, amor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó muy preocupado.

-Es…es que (snif) no (snif) no estabas (snif) y crei (snif) crei que…

-Creiste que te habia dejado ¿verdad?

-(snif) .. -Draco tan solo asintio en medio del abrazo.

-Draco, cariño, mi vida, te amo demasiado como para dejarte, lamento haberte dejado solo en la habitacion pero crei que despues de lo de anoche… Pues crei que te levantarias hambriento.

-P..pero porque no se lo pediste a algún elfo – preguntó mas calmado y curioso.

–Eh.. jeje pues porque no queria que nadie te viera desnudo ni siquiera un elfo, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-Tonto – respondió Draco sonrojado.

-Draco por fin notó que estaba desnudo pues al correr hacia su pareja la sábana que lo tenía cubierto había caído, y digamos que Harry estaba que se daba un banquete con la vista y sus manos no se quedaron quietas.

-Ahh Ha..Harry desayunemos.

-…Vale… Desayunaremos y después tomaremos una ducha juntos – respondió Harry aun con las manos por el cuerpo del rubio.

-Ah…si – Draco comprendió que la ducha sería más que eso y no se equivocó pues después de desayunar ingresaron a la ducha de la habitación de la cual no salieron hasta mucho después. Harry no se había estado quieto y habían terminado haciendo el amor y no solo una vez sino varias, tanto que el pobre Draco tenía que salir de allí en brazos del moreno porque no podía caminar (pobechito daco).

Después de que Draco descansara un poco, se vistieron y salieron de la sala de menesteres sonriendo y de la mano, por el camino se encontraron a los amigos de ambos pues tanto los Sly como los Gryffins habían estado buscando a sus mejores amigos respectivos.

***Flash Back

Hermione y Ron, habían llegado a Hogwarts para ver a Harry, estaban preocupados por él, pero cuando llegaron a las habitaciones del moreno, este no se encontraba, así que preocupados por si le hubiese pasado algo, fueron al despacho de la directora donde se encontraron con Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodoro Nott y, con asombro, a Neville Longbottom que venía de su mano. Así que saliendo de su asombro, y un poco de nerviosos por ver a esas serpientes que los hacían sentir raros, se dirigieron hacia Neville.

-Neville ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Acabamos de llegar – respondió Nev.

-¿Acabamos?

-Eh.. ah si veréis Theo y yo estamos comprometidos – dijo totalmente rojo mientras sacaba una sonrisa a Theo.

-¿¡Que!?

-Ay los Griffyndors son tan escandalosos.

-E..Eso no te incumbe Zabini – dijo Ron un poco sonrojado.

-Neville ¿desde cuándo tú y Nott sois pareja?

-P..pues desde hace dos años – respondió tímidamente.

–¿¡quee!? – obvio nuevamente Ron.

-¡Ronald Bilius Wesley, silencio! – gritó Hermione, a lo que Ron solo hizo un puchero, pareciéndole muy tierno a una serpiente morena.

-Oh Granger buenos pulmones – dijo socarrona Parkinson haciendo sonrojar a Mione por su comentario – pero a lo que vinimos debemos tocar ya quiero saber dónde esta Draco.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Está aquí en Hogwarts? – preguntó con asombro Ron.

-¿Qué?¿Hay algún problema con ello? – habló por fin Theo.

-Eh..ah.. no es que jjej Harry también esta aquí – respondió Mione.

-¿¡Que!? – esta vez fue el turno de los Sly de gritar al menos dos de ellos, pues Nott solo levantó imperceptiblemente su ceja.

-Jejej… sí, así es y si no están ninguno de los dos, pues tengo una teoría, pero primero vayamos a hablar con la Directora y con los cuadros del Prof. Dumbledore y Snape, seguro ellos sabrán decirme si mi teoría esta errada o no – terminó Mione, mientras tocaba la puerta y oyendo un "adelante".

-Buenos días directora – saludaron casi todos (Theo solo cabeceo).

-Buenos días, jóvenes, díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó la seria maestra.

-Oh… buenos días jóvenes como están – saludó jocosamente el cuadro de Albus muchos nombres más Dumbledore, mientras el cuadro de Snape solo cabeceó (típico).

-Bien gracias, profesor, vera hemos venido a saber si saben dónde se encuentra Harry, pero en la entrada nos encontramos con los jóvenes que nos acompañan – dijo Mione sonando muy madura ya que había hablado con Ron sobre los Sly y sus peleas infantiles – y nos cuentan que tampoco encuentran a Malfoy, por lo que quería saber sus opiniones sobre mi teoría.

-Ohhhh – sonrió Albus mientras Snape solo bufó – eso es interesante muy interesante.

-¿Qué es interesante profesor? – Preguntó curioso Ron casi con inocencia – y ¿Cuál es tu teoría Mione?

-¿Qué va ser Wesley? Pues que esos dos están juntos – respondió con sarcasmo Snape mientras Albus solo sonreía como si hubiese ganado la lotería y podía comer todo los caramelos de limón que quisiera, lastima (para él) que ya estaba muerto y no podía comer más sus caramelos T-T

-¿¡Que!?– gritaron Ron, Neville, Pansy, Blaise; mientras Mione sonreía y Theo levanto (nuevamente) su ceja.

-M..Mione ¿tu-.-tu crees que Harry por fin se dio cuenta? – preguntó Ron sorprendiendo a casi todos, pues Mione y Neville comprendieron a que se refería

-Pues al parecer si – respondió Mione.

-Tsk creí que sería pasajero – dijo Ron.

-Vamos Ron, no podía ser pasajero si desde primer año está así, otra cosa es que no se haya dado cuenta, digo hablamos de Harry – terminó Neville sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Sí Ron, Neville tiene razón – dijo con una sonrisa Mione.

-Eeyyyyyyyyy dejen de ignorarnos y dígannos a que se refieren con eso – dijo enfurruñado Blaise mientras los otros Sly asentían y Snape bufaba, se suponía que eran Slytherins debían comprender algo tan sencillo.

-Veamos, señor Zabini – dijo con dureza Snape, haciendo tragar al susodicho y es que a pesar de estar muerto aún daba miedo – recuerde que es Slytherin y lo que dicen los Gryffindors es algo muy sencillo.

-?

-Tsk. ¡Se refiere a que Potter desde primer año está enamorado de Draco! – gritó Snape es que ese chico le desesperaba no comprendía como quedó en Slytherin si hasta parecía Gryffindor.

-¿¡Que!? – gritó Zabini pero se calló al ver la cara de Snape.

-Oh… entonces eso quiere decir que Draco es correspondido – dijo Pansy sorprendiendo a los Gryffindors.

-Pues si, así parece – dijo Theo, mientras Nev le sonreía.

-Bueno ya que su charla tuvo los resultados esperados y no necesitan nada más por favor retírense que todavía hay mucho que hacer antes de que inicien su 8° Grado – termino la directora al verse ignorada y feliz de que sus alumnos ya maduraron lo suficiente para no pelearse por "tonterías".

-Sí, muchas gracias profesora – respondió Mione – con su permiso – dijo saliendo y todos los demás le siguieron.

-Bueno vamos a buscarlos, seguro están la sala de menesteres – dijo Ron.

-Sí, vamos.

Todos fueron al piso, conversando entre ellos sobre sus nuevas clases, algunos quejándose de volver al colegio (Ron, Blaise), otros ansiosos por comenzar (Mione y Theo) y pues los otros dos solo sonreían. Mione y Pansy comenzaron a hablar sobre ropa, y cambios de estilo para la primera. Neville y Theo iban de la mano en un silencio cómodo, y Ron con Blaise iban conversando sobre Quidditch, aunque Ron estaba rojo porque Blaise iba muy cerca de él. Cuando de pronto notaron que sus amigos estaban frente a ellos.

Fin de Flash Back***

Draco al verlos sonrió, pero al ver a los amigos de Harry, se asustó e iba a soltar la mano del moreno quien al adivinar los pensamientos de su pareja agarró más fuertemente la mano del rubio, impidiendo que este se soltara y sorprendiéndole, pues pensaba que no deseaba que sus amigos supieran de su relación o al menos aún, pero al ver que se equivocaba se alegró muchísimo.

-Ron, Mione, Neville, que bueno que los veo y a ustedes también, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott; de este modo les puedo dar la noticia a todos juntos.

-¿Qué noticia Harry? – preguntó Mione aunque ya todos sabían a que se refería el moreno pero querían oírlo de ellos.

\- Draco y yo, somos novios y nos casaremos – terminó Harry.

-¿¡Que!? – Adivinen quién fue, pue sí fue Ron.

-¡Felicidades Harry/Draco! – Dijeron las chicas del grupo junto a Neville, Theo solo asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo que felicidades Mione? – Preguntó ron, Mione iba a responderle pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Qué acaso estas celoso Wesley? – Preguntó serio Blaise.

-N..no es tu asunto Zabini – dijo sonrojado Ron.

-No sé por qué te alteras Ron, si nosotros ya lo adivinamos, además tú te diste cuenta incluso antes que yo, cosa muy rara la verdad si me lo preguntas – respondió Mione.

-Sí, Mione pero, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para que se casen..? Además esa no es manera de decirnos. - Respondió ron y antes de que Mione le conteste, Harry interrumpió

-¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó Harry intrigado por lo dicho por su amigo y su pareja se encontraba igual.

-Pues, ¿cómo quieres que nos diera la noticia? –Contestó Mione ignorando a Harry

-Heyyyy – gritó Harry pero nadie le hacía caso.

-No se quizás algo así: "Hola chicos, tengo algo que decirles, verán… estoy saliendo con alguien, esto... con Draco Malfoy". Más o menos así con algo de tacto. - Dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa Ron.

-Ey... – Volvió a ser ignorado.

-¿Tacto? ¿Tú sabes qué es tacto? – preguntó Mione y antes de que Ron contestase se oyó un grito que los hizo saltar.

-¡Oigan! ¡Les estoy hablando! – habló, bueno, gritó Harry.

-….¿Qué ocurre Harry? – preguntó con inocencia Hermione mientras los demás reían.

-¿Que qué ocurre? ¡Pues eso mismo quisiera saber yo! ¿Cómo es eso que dijo Ron que ya sabían que terminaría con Draco? – preguntó ya molesto.

-Bueno eso es fácil compañero – respondió Ron como si eso fuese obvio.

-¿Cómo?

-Así es, e incluso puedo adivinar cómo lo supieron porque a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo – respondió Mione, mientras el resto asentía.

-Bueno, ¿que os parece si lo compartís con nosotros? – dijo Draco, con una mirada de "me lo dices o te crucio" que hizo temblar a sus amigos mientras que a Harry le pareció muy sexy.

-P…pues es po..porque Harry no hablaba de otra cosas que no fueses tu – respondió nervioso Neville, poniendo rojo a Harry.

-Lo mismo de tu parte Draco – dijo Theo que había permanecido en silencio observando a todos bueno en especial a uno, poniendo nervioso al Gryffindor en cuestión; poniendo a la pareja rojas.

-Además que Harry hechizaba a cada mago o bruja que decía que Draco era lindo y creía que no nos dábamos cuenta – terminó Ron con una sonrisa maléfica mientras su amigo lo mataba con la mirada haciendo que Ron se escondiese instintivamente detrás de Blaise.

-Pues déjame decirte que Draco, era igual, cada vez que oía algo así, los maldecía – dijo Blaise sonriendo de igual manera que Ron e igual que este recibió la mirada marca Malfoy de Draco, pero no podía cubrirse detrás de alguien pues Ron estaba en su espalda y se sentía muy bien así. Vio que Granger iba a volver a hablar pero Harry se adelantó.

-Y, ¿¡qué tiene de malo cuidar lo que es mío!?– respondió completamente rojo.

Así pasaron la tarde Draco y Harry siendo molestados por sus amigos, quienes se divertían de lo lindo haciendo sonrojar a la nueva pareja, pero siendo cuidadosos de no exagerar porque sabían que si lo hacían no saldrían bien parados. Mientras estaban reunidos los Gryffindor y Slytherin se comenzaron a conocer y los Sly tomaron gusto de molestar a los gatitos bueno molestar no solo que les gustaba ver como estos se ponían rojos por sus palabras y cercanía.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Harry y Draco se habían hecho novios y no había noche en que no hicieran el amor, pero últimamente el rubio se sentía mal, pues despertaba corriendo al baño por las náuseas que sentía, además de que estas no le dejaban ni comer. Y para empeorar las cosas se sentía cansado, mareado y aunque sus amigos le decían que fuera a la enfermería no lo hacía.

Esa mañana Blaise había decidido ir a decirle al novio de su amigo pues este estaba realmente mal y ellos estaban preocupados. Así que salió de la sala común de Slytherin con dirección a Gryffindor encontrándose en el camino con Harry, quien se había levantado temprano e iba a ver a su novio.

-Potter – saludó Blaise – justo a quien buscaba.

-Buenos días Zabini, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, acaso Draco se encuentra mal? ¿Está bien? ¡Dime! – preguntó preocupado el moreno es que sabía que su novio no se encontraba muy bien estos días.

-Primero cálmate…. – dijo y al ver que Harry iba a continuar siguió – a decir verdad te estaba buscando porque como sabes Draco no se encuentra bien e incluso hoy se levantó corriendo al baño y tanto tu como yo sabemos que por su propio bien no ira a la enfermería.

-Sí, lo sé, pero en este mismo momento yo le llevo aunque se enoje.. – dijo seriamente Harry caminando en dirección a la habitación del rubio. Cuando llegaron el rubio estaba recostado sobándose el estómago. Cuando vio llegar a su novio ya se temió que este lo llevaría a la enfermería.

-Draco, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

-Bien amor – respondió sonriendo – no te preocupes.

-Bueno, pero aun así iremos a la enfermería ya llevas muchos días así – dijo Harry.

-Pero no quiero – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Aunque hagas los pucheros que me encantan, esta vez iremos sí o sí a la enfermería, así vamos levanta o ¿Quieres qué te lleve en brazos? – preguntó

Draco al ver que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su novio hizo otro puchero mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia su novio para que este lo cargara, haciendo sonreír al moreno que le encantaba ver lo consentido que tenía a su pareja. Al llegar a la enfermería fueron atendidos rápidamente por Madame Pomfrey.

-Buenos días, Madame – saludo Harry

-Buenos días, señores Potter y Malfoy, en que puedo ayudarles – saludo y pregunto

-Vera, Madame Draco se ha estado sintiendo mal en estos día y queríamos que nos dé su opinión al respecto y que sea revisado por favor – dijo serio Harry haciendo que su novio cruzara los brazos enfurruñado.

-Ya veo, dígame señor Malfoy ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó.

-Mm bien siempre me levanto con nauseas, me siento cansado, deseo dormir mucho, hay veces en que me mareo, y tengo un apetito feroz e incluso como cosas que nunca antes había comido – dijo un poco sorprendido al pensar en sus síntomas.

-Oh… la enfermera se sorprendió y comenzó a chequearle – señor Malfoy por favor acuéstese en la camilla comenzaré a lanzarle algunos hechizos diagnósticos para saber qué le pasa (aunque ya tenga una idea).

Draco se acostó, y la enfermera empezó a lanzar hechizos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio deteniéndose en el vientre de este – oh entonces no me equivoque.

-Eh.. ¿Qué pasa Madame? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Oh no se preocupe señor Potter no es nada malo – dijo haciendo que Harry respirara tranquilo – solo es un malestar que dura 9 meses bueno a el los tendrá por 7 meses mas por lo que veo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿U..usted está diciendo que Malfoy está embarazado?– preguntó Ron a lado de Blaise haciendo reaccionar a la pareja que habían olvidado que sus amigos estaban con ellos pues Blaise había ido a avisarles.

-Eh…todos se sorprendieron al oír a Ron pero estaban más interesados en oír la respuesta de la enfermera que ver como Ron a acertado a algo que ellos aún no procesan.

-Sí, así es señor Wesley, eso es lo que quería decir – responde con una sonrisa – felicidades jóvenes y le espero señor Malfoy para sus controles.

-Eh…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Grito Harry de la emoción – Draco te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿E..eso qui..quiere decir que no nos dejaras? – preguntó asombrado Draco

-¿Dejarte? ¿Por qué? Si me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la vida.

Después de la noticia Harry estaba sumamente feliz que todo el castillo ya se estaba hartando de tanto verle sonreír. Las chicas (Mione y Pansy) habían decidido ser buenas tías y salir a comprar todo lo que su sobrino necesite (y más). Draco fue con ellas mientras Harry fue a Gringotts para ver lo de su herencia pues al ser mayor de edad, la herencia de sus padres le seria otorgada.

\- Buenos días – saludó cordialmente al duende frente a él.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Potter? – respondió sorprendido el duende.

\- Verá, señor…

\- Talfut

-Señor Talfut, he sido citado por el gerente de Gringotts para recibir la herencia que dejaron mis padres

-Oh ya veo, espere un momento – dijo – ¡Griphook!

-Sí, señor Talfut.

\- Griphook, lleva al señor Potter con el Sr. Oro.

\- Como diga – respondió Griphook.

\- Muchas gracias Talfut, con su permiso.

\- De nada señor Potter.

Cuando llegaron a una oficina, Griphook, toco suavemente y esperaron hasta que se oyo un suave "adelante"

\- Señor Oro, el señor Potter esta aquí para la lectura de su herencia – informó Griphook.

\- Ah, bienvenido señor Potter, siéntese por favor – indico Sr. Oro.

\- Muchas gracias, y gracias Griphook por traerme – agradeció Harry sorprendiendo a los duendes.

\- De nada.

\- bien señor Potter, por favor derrame tres gotas de sangre sobre este pergamino y se leerán todas sus herencias y propiedades – dijo Oro entregándole una daga de oro para que se corte. Cuando harry lo hizo en el pergamino comenzó a aparecer muchas letras llenando el pergamino:

 _Herencias de Harry James Potter Evans_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potters (Paterna)_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (Paterna y legada por el Lord Black anterior)_

 _Heredero de Gryffindor (paterna)_

 _Heredero de Slytherin (conquista)_

 _Propiedades_ _:_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Black Manor_

 _Gryffindor Manor_

 _Slytherin Manor_

 _Grimmauld Place Número 12_

 _Godric´s Hollows_

 _Apartamento en Londres_

 _Mansión en Roma_

 _Mansión en Rumania_

….

Y la lista seguía sorprendiendo a Harry por la cantidad de posesiones que tenía.

\- Bien Lord Potter aquí tiene los anillos que le corresponden como heredero de las respectivas casa. – dijo Oro haciendo entrega de los 4 anillos a Harry

\- Gracias Señor Oro, y puede llamarme Harry.

\- Entonces puede llamarme Oro – le respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, Oro, dígame ¿Quién será el encargado de administrar mis cuentas? – preguntó.

\- Bien, el anterior encargado lastimosamente ha muerto, por lo que he decidido ser yo quien lleve el control de sus cuentas, ¿te parece bien? – preguntó.

-Oh, es perfecto será un honor que Ud., cuide de mis bóvedas – dijo sonriente Harry – bien cambiando de tema, Oro, estoy comprometido con Draco Malfoy, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Malfoy y este está esperando un hijo mio, ¿debo hacer algo para que ellos sean mis herederos?

\- Ah muchas felicidades, y no, no es necesarios pues en el momento en que ustedes se casen y el niño nazca serán incluidos en su herencia automáticamente – respondió.

\- Oh, perfecto entonces. Ah lo olvidaba quería preguntar ¿Potter Manor donde está ubicada, y puede ser habitada?

\- Por supuesto, la ubicación no puedo decirla solo los dueños y herederos saben su ubicación, pero usted puede llamar a un elfo de la familia Potter para que le lleve a la mansión – dijo Oro.

\- Ya veo, cof cof algún Elfo de la Casa Potter, que me escuche preséntese frente a mi, por favor – dijo Harry al aire.

Se escuchó un crak y apareció un elfo bien vestido con la insignia Potter en su ropa - ¿Qué puede hacer Luffy, por el amo Potter?

\- Luffy, es un placer, soy Harry Potter, puedes llamarme Harry, quería que me lleves a Potter Manor, si no es mucha molestia – dijo seriamente Harry.

\- Oh, amo, no es ninguna molestia, Luffy le llevara – respondió el elfo.

\- Gracias, bueno Oro gracias por su ayuda nos vemos pronto.

\- Eh..espera Harry.

\- Mm dígame.

\- Lo siento es que quería darle el anillo de prometidos, los Potter tienen la costumbre de darle este aniño a su prometido o prometida hasta el día de su enlace en la que se entrega el anillo de consorte o esposa. – dijo entregándole un hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón

\- Es realmente hermoso, estoy seguro que a mi dragón le encantara, muchas gracias – respondió sonriente Harry

\- Bien amo, vayámonos – dijo Luffy y desaparecieron frente a Oro.

Luffy y Harry aparecieron en una hermosa mansión que a simple vista tendría más de 50 habitaciones una sala recibidor que parecía del tamaña del gran comedor de Hogwarts.

\- Bienvenido a Potter Manor, amo Harry Potter – dijo sonriente Luffy.

\- Wow, es…es simplemente hermosa – dijo sonriente Harry – estoy seguro que aquí podremos vivir con Draco muy bien.

\- oh, ¿el amo va a casarse? – preguntó Luffy.

\- Sí, así es, y pronto tendré un heredero así que la próxima vez que venga será con mi esposo – dijo Harry.

\- Oh, eso es fantástico amo – dijo sonriente Luffy.

\- Bueno, Luffy me llevas a Hogwarts por favor, Draco debe estar preocupado – dijo Harry dándole la mano a Luffy y desapareciendo rumbo a Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry apareció en Hogwarts se encontró con un Draco muy pero muy enojado, es que después de llegar de ir de compras con las chicas quería ver a su prometido y enseñarle todo lo que había comprado para él bebe, pero no vio ni un pelo del moreno.

-Hola ¿cómo te fue? – Pregunto Harry sin obtener respuesta – vamos cariño, lamento llegar tarde pero Gringotts me llevó más tiempo del que suponía. Lo siento.

-Tsk. Pero no es justo Harry yo quería mostrarte todo lo que compramos para nuestro hijo – respondió Draco con un puchero y un tic en su ojo.

-Realmente lo siento bebé, pero el asunto de la herencia me llevó más tiempo de lo planeado e incluso fui a Potter Manor para ver si estaba en condiciones de ser habitada – dijo Harry.

-¿Fuiste Potter Manor? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó.

-¿Cómo que porque amor? Pues porque cuando nos casemos iremos a vivir allí, y quería ver si estaba bien o si tendría que comprar una mansión de las que tu estas acostumbrado – respondió.

-Oh Harry eso no es necesario, mientras estemos juntos no me importa donde vivamos – le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Lo se amor, pero yo quiero darte lo mejor y Potter Manor me parece perfecta para vivir con nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos?

-Sí, porque el que esperas es el primero de muchos.

-¡Oh Harry! – Draco se abalanzó a abrazar a su prometido, pero sorprendido se vio apartado por el moreno – Ha..harry ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh..oh lo siento amor, lo que pasa es que quiero darte algo – le dijo sorprendentemente serio mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba un cofre dorado con la insignia Potter.

-Ha..harry

-Cuando estaba en Gringotts y comuniqué mi deseo de desposarte se me hizo entrega de este anillo con el cual te pregunto oficialmente. Draco, amor, mi vida, sin ti no sabría qué sería de mí, me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposo – preguntó nervioso Harry.

-S..i, si…mil veces si – gritó Draco mientras se abrazaba al moreno y miraba el hermoso anillo en su dedo.

\- Este anillo los Potters entregan a su prometido y el día del enlace se entrega otro anillo – le informó Harry.

Después de aquello fueron a celebrarlo a la sala de menesteres donde el rubio había dejado todas las compras hechas con las chicas.

Draco se la paso enseñando, a todo aquel y aquella que se le acercaba a él o a Harry, el anillo que este le había dado, haciendo sonreír al moreno al ver lo feliz que estaba su prometido.

Harry había olvidado que tendrían que ir a Malfoy Manor para hablar con los padres del rubio (quienes en la última batalla se pusieron de su lado y pelearon al lado de la luz). Así que junto a su ahora prometido se dirigieron hacia Malfoy Manor. Siendo recibidos por los padres del rubio.

-Buenos días Señor y Señora Malfoy – saludó cortésmente.

-Papi, Mami! – saludó Draco lanzándose a sus padres sorprendiendo al moreno por ese acto

-Hola Dragón, Señor Potter – respondieron los padres sonriéndole al rubio mientras que al moreno le dirigían una mirada seria – adelante, pasen. Dime dragón ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien papi. Harry y yo venimos a hablar con ustedes – respondió el rubi.o

-¿A si?

-E..eh si cof cof vera señor Malfoy estoy aquí para pedir la mano de su hijo en matrimonio – dijo lo más seriamente que pudo.

-Oh…

-¿Qué?!

-Papi tranquilízate – dijo el rubio preocupado.

-Sí, Lucius estás haciendo un drama – le dijo su esposa.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué estoy haciendo drama? Es que Cissy, acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo – preguntó exaltado el rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí y es algo realmente bueno, nuestro hijo se casara – dijo sonriendo su esposa haciendo que Malfoy señor quedara en Schock – hay que preparar la boda ¿Cuándo será?

-Eh… lo..lo más pronto posible – respondió sorprendido el moreno.

-Sí, mami, es que si no me veré gordo – dijo el rubio sacando a su padre del shock y haciendo que el moreno rezara por su vida.

-¿Qué?  
-Oh.. no me digas que..¿Qué estas embarazado? – preguntó feliz su mamá.

-¿Embarazado?!

-Si, mami tengo dos meses – informó feliz el rubio.

-¿Dos meses?!

-Ay Lucius ya cálmate – le dijo Narcisa al ver que a su esposo le esposo le daría un ataque.

\- Sí papi, además mira esto no es hermoso – dijo sonriente mostrándole su anillo.

-Oh es precioso – dijo su madre.

-Harry dice que todos los Potter le dan este anillo a sus prometidos – informó el rubio.

-¿E..es eso cierto?- pregunto el rubio mayor intentando calmarse.

-Sí..si a..asi es señor Malfoy, eso se me informó en Gringotts.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces a planear la boda, porque mi hijo se casa y deberá ser la mejor – dijo seriamente el padre del rubio haciendo sonreír a su esposa e hijo.

-Eh..sí yo también creo eso y no se preocupe tengo medios más que suficientes para ello – dijo Harry.

-No hay necesidad nosotros nos encargaremos de planearla – informó Madame Malfoy.

-¿Dónde vivirán? Si desean puedo darles una Mansión de la familia – informó Lucius Malfoy.

-Eso no es necesario señor.

-Pero…

-Oh papi no te preocupes Harry ya se encargó de eso, por ese motivo fue a Gringotts donde obtuvo su herencia y se enteró de sus posesiones, nosotros viviremos en Potter Manor ¿verdad Harry?

-Sí, amor así es – respondió sonriente Harry.

-¿Herencia? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio mayor.

-Eh..si fui a ver si tenía suficiente para comprar una mansión de las que Draco está acostumbrado y me llevé la sorpresa de que no era necesario preocuparme por ello. – Informó Harry – es más quisiera pedirle su ayuda señor Malfoy soy heredero de varias casas y necesito orientación para manejarlas. Quiero darle una buena vida a Draco.

-Será un placer ayudar, ahora que seremos familia – respondió.

Así se pasaron el resto del día planeando la boda, en la que Harry solo daba pequeños aportes pues no sabía cómo se llevaba a cabo una boda mágica. Al despedirse se dirigen a Hogwarts más específicamente a la sala de menesteres que parecía era momentáneamente su habitación.

Llego el día de la boda y esta se realizaría en casa de los Malfoy. Y Draco tenía casi tres meses de embarazo pero parecía que tenía más, pues había sido una sorpresa que el rubio esperaba mellizos.

***Flash Back

Hoy era el primer control del rubio, la pareja se dirigió a la enfermería seguido por sus amigos.

-Buenos días Madame Pomfrey – saludo Harry y los Gryffindor, mientras Draco y los demás Slytherin solo asentían.

-Buenos días, pasen – saludo – señor Malfoy póngase la bata, le haré unos hechizos diagnóstico para saber cómo están los bebes, se escuchara su corazón aún no sabremos su sexo pues aún falta para ello – dijo indicándole donde cambiarse y acostarse.

Madame Promfrey hizo una serie de hechizos luego apareció una especie de ventana de donde salían sonidos y se veían dos puntos, sorprendo a la enfermera.

-Wow… eso no me lo esperaba – murmuró

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

-oh… nada malo, solo que no es un bebe sino que son dos. – Dijo la enfermera - Felicidades tendrán gemelos.

-¿eh…? - ni Harry ni Draco podían reaccionar hasta que…

-¡Felicidades Harry/Draco! – gritaron Pansy y Hermione al mismo tiempo abrazando a sus amigos.

-Gr…gracias – dijeron los dos.

-Wow hermano sí que le atinas – dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo babear a un Sly que estaba cerca.

-Eh.. sí.. Draco felicidades veo que Potter no hace nada a medias – le dijo Blaise a Draco después de babear al ver como sonreía Ron, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja y que a Draco le salga un tick.

-Eso no te incumbe Zabini – dijo molesto el rubio.

-Oh vamos Draco no te enojes – trato de arreglar el moreno.

-Felicidades Draco, Potter – felicitó Theo seguido por Neville – Felicidades Harry, Malfoy.

-Gracias Nott, gracias Nev – respondió sonriendo Harry – y muchas gracias a ti amor.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque gracias a ti soy muy dichoso – le dijo mientras le besaba

End Flash back***

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Harry se observó nuevamente en el espejo estaba vestido con una túnica verde que resaltaba sus ojos y bordeado plateado y muy nervioso pues en este día se casaba con el hombre que amaba, el hombre que pronto le daría dos hijos.

La ceremonia era hermosa, los Malfoy no habían escatimado en gastos para que la boda fuera perfecta. Draco lucía una hermosa túnica blanca con bordado dorado que acentuaba su belleza. El nuevo Ministro era quien presidia la ceremonia. Los invitados estaban cuchicheando aun sin creerse que un Malfoy se uniría a un Potter.

Los mejores amigos de la estaban en las primeras gradas, y venían como pareja: Hermione y Pansy se habían hecho pareja mientras junto con Narcissa organizaban la boda, y la Gryffindor estaba muy feliz.

Theo y Neville, estaban sentados junto a la abuela del último, comprometidos en matrimonio, se casarían al terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts aunque los dos continuarían estudiando, Nev se especializaría en herbolaria, y Theo en Runas antiguas.

Ron y Blaise, eran una pareja un poco rara, pues aun el pelirrojo no confiaba en si mismo y creía que Blaise en cualquier momento lo dejaría por alguien más, a pesar de que este le aseguraba amarlo. Así que al ver que sus intentos eran en vano, Blaise hablo con quiénes serían su suegro para organizar un fiesta de compromiso en un mes, Ron no lo sabía puesto que sería una sorpresa para él. Los Wesley estaban sorprendidos, pero al ver el amor que el moreno mostraba por su hijo aceptaron ayudarle.

Al término de la ceremonia los novios se trasladaron de luna de miel a la Mansión en Roma que había heredado Harry. Pasarían ahí dos meses luego volverían para llevar el control del embarazo del rubio con tranquilidad.

Harry estaba que se subía por las paredes, su rubio, su esposo, su amor, estaba a punto de dar a luz. Él ya había avisado a sus familiares y amigos.

-¿Señor Potter? – habló un doctor.

-¿Doctor? ¿Cómo esta Draco? – preguntó preocupado.

-Está comenzando, acompáñeme su esposo lo necesita – dijo caminando siendo seguido por Harry. Quien se asustó al ver el estado de su esposo.

-¿Draco?

-Ha..Harry duele.

-No te preocupes amor, tienes que ser fuerte por los niños – dijo – ¿acaso no quieres verlos? ¿Ver qué son? – Terminó de decir.

-Si, si quiero ahhhh.

-Ya es hora – informó el doctor – por favor señor Potter a la siguiente contracción comience a pujar

-Si ahhhh – grito comenzando a pujar – ¡Harry! ¡Nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca más si quieres más hijos los tendrás tú! ¡Ah!

-….-

-¡Ah!

-Ya está casi ya una más y sale – dijo el doctor cogiendo al bebe que salía, Draco empuja y se oye un llanto.

-Felicidades es un niño – dijo sonriente el doctor revisando al pequeño.

Qquiero ahhhhhhh – no pudo terminar porque sintió otra contracción asustando a Harry .

-Entonces repita el procedimiento – indicó el doctor y Draco comenzó a empujar.

-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Waaaaaa – se oyó otro llanto.

\- Felicidades es otro niño – dijo sonriendo viendo como el rubio descansaba.

-Mu..Muéstremelos por favor.

-Por supuesto – dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba con el pequeño en brazos, al mayor lo tenía Harry – si me disculpan debo ir a comunicárselo a sus familiares.

-Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Harry observando maravillado a sus hijos, el que tenía él era un hermoso bebé con una pelusita negra y sus ojos que al abrirlos pudo ver que eran como los de su esposo. Vio a su otro hijo, este era rubio como su "madre" pero vio que los ojos de este eran como los suyos. Ambos eran una combinación perfecta de ambos.

-Harry…

-Mmm

-¿Cómo los llamaremos?

-Mmm este se llamara Albus Severus, como el director que a pesar de sus errores hizo lo mejor que pudo y como el hombre que era tu padrino y que fue mi protector sin siquiera saberlo.

-Gracias, entonces este se llamara Scorpius James, su segundo nombre, tu padre y el primero como un antepasado mío. – dijo sonriéndole a su hijo.

-Al y Scor bienvenidos al mundo hijos míos – dijo Harry – gracias amor por este hermoso regalo.

-No, amor, este regalo lo obtuvimos juntos y estoy seguro que nuestros hijos crearan sus propias historias y propios milagros.

-Te Amo

Además de estos dos pequeños tuvieron una niña más, rubia de ojos verdes, que fue la consentida de sus padres y hermanos. Tuvieron años de felicidad y su legado continuó con sus nietos, pero lo que enseñaron de verdad a sus hijos, es la fuerza y poder del amor. Muchos años estuvieron juntos, pero el amor entre ellos era tan fuerte que a pesar de todas las peleas resistieron, y vivieron con amor hasta el fin de sus días.

***Owari***

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Esta historia comenzó como un Oneshot de unas dos mil palabras pero mientras más escribía más aumentaba así que espero que les haya gustado.

Y no olviden comentar….


End file.
